CHAOTIC!
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Furihata Kouki hanyalah remaja SMA normal yang menginginkan kehidupan normal/ "A-apa? Dijodohkan?"/"Akashi..."/ klik klik klik/ "Aku mesti ngapain?"/ "YA APA KEK!"/ OOC dan TYPO berlebihan, genre humor dan sedikit drama diakhir. #44/12Week #Wedding #MPreg


**CHAOTIC!**

**By: Lala-chan ssu**

**Pair: AkaFuri pastinya**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya Cuma minjem karakternya aja~~ tapi kalo boleh, Hanamiya buatku ya~~ *ditabok***

**Dedicated for #44/12Week #Wedding #MPreg**

**Genre: Humor bin Parody.**

**Warning: Standard warning, AU, GaJe, OOC tingkat dewa sedewa-dewanya, kebanyakan parody coret-efek nonton Gintama-coret, parents!KiyoHana, de el el.**

**I've warned you**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

~~oo00oo~~

Furihata Kouki hanyalah seorang pemuda manis imut-imut normal yang menginginkan kehidupan normal di masa SMAnya. Mengikuti kegiatan klub, bermain dengan teman-teman, dan tentunya merasakan jatuh cinta.

Namun sayangnya, takdir (atau lebih tepatnya author sedeng bin galau yang nulis fict ini) senang sekali menyiksa hidupnya.

"A-a-apa? Dijodohkan…?"

Satu kata, empat suku kata, sepuluh huruf, dan satu irama itu berhasil membuat rahang Furihata jatuh kebawah. Kenapa kebawah? Ya karena kalo keatas itu melanggar hukum Newton… yasudahlah, balik ke fict!

"K-kenapa aku dijodohkan?! Sejak kapan aku dijodohkan?! Ayah atau ibu tak pernah membicarakan ini!" protes Furihata kepada kedua orangtuanya, Kiysohi Teppei dan Hanamiya Makoto.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, kenapa bisa mereka keluarga tapi marganya beda?! Yasudahlah, biarkan saja demi lucu-lucuan fict ini (yang emang gak ada lucunya samasekali)

Sudahlah, lupain KiyoHana. Balik ke cerita.

"Begini, Kouki… kau tentunya tau kalau biaya sekolahmu itu mahal dan kami terpaksa berhutang pada keluarga Akashi. Mereka sudah menagihnya selama bertahun-tahun tapi ayah belum punya cukup uang. Kata mereka, kalau kau bersedia menjadi istri dari tuan muda Seijuurou, utang kita lunas." Jelas ayahnya, Kiyoshi dengan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi samadengan volume balok *ahsudahlah*

"Jadi…aku ini dianggap jaminan?!" seru Furihata tak terima. Adegan ini biasa ada di sinetron yang suka ditonton nenek author dimana seorang gadis protes tak terima ia dijadikan jaminan demi membayar hutang kedua orang tuanya. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya meski Furihata bukan seorang gadis.

"Dengar dulu, nak…" ujar Hanamiya dengan nada lembut nan keibuan (Hanamiya: OOI! Minta dibanting lu, thor?!) berusaha menenangkan putra tercintanya yang lebih mirip uke itu.

"Apalagi?! Aku sudah tak mau dengar pembelaan kalian, kalian jahat!"

Disini, entah kenapa terlihat seperti seorang gadis SMA yang menangkap basah sahabat dan kekasihnya sedang bercumbu mesra.

"Kalau kau tidak senang, kau bisa kembali kesini. Tapi setidaknya kau sudah memberikan penerus bagi keluarga Akashi. Dengan kata lain, kau melahirkan keturunan langsung." Ujar Kiyoshi dengan aura ceria-mendekati-idiot.

"HUAPHAAAA?!" seru Furihata dan Hanamiya berbarengan.

"Eh? Ibu gak tau soal ini juga?" tanya Furihata.

"Gak tau! Bisa-bisanya kau menyetujui ide nista itu, BakaTeppei!" tuding Hanamiya pada suaminya yang idiot abis itu.

"Eh? Apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Kiyoshi polos.

"SALAH BANGET, KECEBONG ANYUT! GUE GAK TERIMA ANAK GUE SATU-SATUNYA YANG IMUT DAN BERPARAS UKE SERTA LEMAH, RAPUH KAYAK BIBIR PAS PANAS DALEM DINIKAHIN DAN BEGITU DIA HAMIL DAN BROJOL DITINGGALIN GITU AJA! GAK TERIMA, KIYOSHI TEPPEI! GAK TERIMAAAAA!" jerit Hanamiya kayak ibu-ibu arisan.

"A-aku gak ngerti itu pembelaan atau hinaan, yang jelas aku masih takut dikutuk jadi batu akik." Ujar Furihata dan memutuskan mingkem dipojok sambil makan maicih level 10. "Silahkan lanjutkan penyiksaanya."

Dan mulai disini, mari kita sensor adegan S&amp;M itu. Bedewe, gue baru tau ada Malin Kudang versi 2015. Bukan sekadar dikutuk jadi batu biasa, tapi jadi batu akik. Sekali lempar, dua burung kena. Selain bikin anak sadar, tapi sekalian mengikuti tren masa kini.

~~oo00oo~~

"Akashi."

_**Klik klik klik**_

"Akashi."

_**Klik klik klik**_

"Akashi…"

_**Klik klik klik**_

"AKASHI! DENGERIN GUE, KAMFRETH!"

BRAANGG!

"ANJRIT! _GET POOR _GUEE!" jerit Akashi nista. Rupanya dia sedang main game _Get Poor _yang lagi populer. Pasalnya, kawan baiknya—Midorima Shintarou—langsung menyabet _smartphone_nya dan membuangnya keluar jendela.

'Bodo dah. Ntar bisa beli lagi.' Batin Akashi yang kesannya sok tajir tapi emang tajir.

"Lu mau ngomongin apa, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi sambil mengembalikan wibawanya karena kebiasaannya main _game _ketahuan publik. Bahkan dia pernah memainkan _game _untuk anak bocah…

"Soal perjodohanmu. Bukankah kau sudah berpacaran dengan seseorang?" tanya Midorima.

"Maksudmu Tetsuya? Tentu saja aku tetap menjalani hubungan dengannya." Ujar Akashi.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Midorima.

"Furihata Kouki hanya alat sebagai pembayaran hutang orangtuanya kepada keluarga Akashi. Kalau kupikir, semua ini juga bisa menguntungkanku. Perjanjiannya, jika Furihata Kouki bisa melahirkan penerus keluarga Akashi yang layak, dia bebas pergi." Ujar Akashi.

"A-Akashi…jadi kau menggunakannya hanya sebagai alat?" tanya Midorima.

"Tentu saja. toh, lagipula tidak seharusnya aku menikah dengan orang macam dia." Kata Akashi sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Kok gitu?" tanya Midorima lagi.

"Ya mesti gitu lah. KEPO AMAT SIH LOE, NANYA MULU DARITADI! PERGI SANA LO! SHUUH! SHUUH!" usir Akashi. Midorima hanya mendecih dan melenglang pergi. Akasih terdiam dan mengeluarkan laptopnya.

"Akhirnya bisa nonton _Junjou Romantica _juga…" gumam Akashi nista sambil memasangkan modem ke USB laptopnya.

Demi apa… seorang Akashi Seijuurou nonton _Junjou Romantica_…?

~~oo00oo~~

Beberapa bulan kemudian, pernikahan Furihata dan Akashi dilangsungkan. Dengan ini resmi Furihata Kouki menjadi Akashi Kouki. Ettsaaahh! *nek*

Ah, karena mereka udah kawin—ralat, nikah…jadi pakai nama kecil mereka aja yah~~

Seijuurou hanya diam sambil mengganti pakaiannya dan Kouki hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap ekhemsuamiekhemnya.

"Kouki."

Kouki langsung merinding. Merinding karena ketakutan, ya. Bukan karena hal lain (readers: Maksud loe apa oi, author!)

"I-iya… ada apa Seijuurou-_san_?" tanya Kouki gemetaran.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Seijuurou. Kouki hanya menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya? Bukankah aku tidur disini?" tanya Kouki.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidur sekamar denganku? Kau tidak disini. Pergi ke kamar lain." Usir Seijuurou kejam.

"T-tapi Seijuurou-_san_…"

"Apa? Kau mau mencari alasan? Oh, tentu saja. syaratnya agar kau mau mengandung keturunan Akashi, kan? Jangan harap aku mau melakukannya denganmu. Lebih baik pakai bayi tabung saja."

"S-Seijuurou-_san_. T-tapi aku—"

"Kau apa? Kau tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini, eh? Ka—"

"EH, BEGO! INI KAMAR GUE, SOMPLAK! KAMAR LO DIDEPAN! JANGAN SOK PAKE KALIMAT SARKASTIK TINGKAT TINGGI BEGITU, SETAAAAAAAAAN!"

Seijuurou diem. Kouki diem. Kameramen diem. Narrator diem. Sutradara diem. _Staff_nya diem. OBnya diem. Bahkan authornya juga diem. Dengan keheningan itu, Seijuurou hanya bisa diam, balik kanan, buka pintu, maju jalan, tutup pintu, dan balik ke kamarnya.

Tunggu, perasaan di naskahnya gak gini, deh…

~~oo00oo~~

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Kouki hanya bisa mengelus dada coret-orang-coret melihat tingkah suaminya yang bagaikan binatang liar yang nista. Namun faktanya, tingkah Akashi memang seperti bocah alay nista nan labil.

Berkali-kali Seijuurou pulang kerja dengan bau minuman keras dan terkadang membawa kekasihnya—Kuroko Tetsuya—dan yeah… _you know, making love_. Belum lagi Kouki juga masih SMA dan berstatus pelajar. Selama ia menikah, tanggungan sekolah dan kehidupannya ditanggung keluarga Akashi. Ditambah harus melihat Seijuurou melakukannya dengan orang lain selain dirinya—istrinya sendiri.

Oke, disini Kouki merasa seperti istri tua yang ditinggalkan suaminya mengurusi istri muda yang jauh lebih cantik dan seksi daripada dirinya.

Dan lagi, Seijuurou sama sekali tak mau menatap wajahnya atau bahkan terlihat mengurusinya. Padahal perjanjiannya untuk sampai Kouki berhasil melahirkan penerus Akashi. Tapi nyatanya…

Mampus! Gue gak mau nge-_stuck _disini sama makhluk berambut merah kelebihan narsis sampe gue hamil en ngebrojolin anaknya! Demi Mama Makoto pake apron _sexy _selametin Koukii! Begitulah isi batin seorang Akashi Kouki. Dan tolonglah, itu terlalu nista untuk dipikirkan.

Kouki kembali menghela napas. Setelah mandi, menyapu, dan menyiapkan makan malam, ia langsung masuk kamarnya dan mengerjakan tugas. Lama Kouki berkutat dengan tugasnya sampai pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kouki melonjak kaget. Yang ia lihat sosok Tuan Muda—atau lebih tepatnya sekarang disebut Tuan Besar—Akashi berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"S-Seijuurou-_san _ngapain…?" tanya Kouki. Sang Tuan Besar hanya menatap Kouki tajam dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sepintas wajah Seijuurou memerah. Lebih merah dari rambutnya.

Dan saat itulah Kouki merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mengeluh gak mau nge-_stuck _bareng Seijuurou.

Eh, langsung anu-anu? Gak pake awal panas dulu? Ya author masih menjaga rate fict ini yang masih T. Lagian kalo author tulis adegan 'panas'nya, tar salah-salah keterusan lagi. Ups.

~~oo00oo~~

Dua minggu kemudian, Kouki nangis-nangis jijay sambil ngucek cucian. Dengan nistanya ia bernyanyi-nyanyi geje "Apa salahku, apa salah emakku, hidupkuu~~ dirundung pilu~~ udah dijodohin, tapi sama wong narsis, yakali sakitnya tuh disini~~"

Kamu sama emakmu gak salah, Kouki. Ini semua salah…takdir.

Kouki masih menangisi nasibnya karena kesucian dan kepolosannya sudah diambil dengan paksa. Tapi kan diambilnya sama suaminya sendiri, jadi gak apa-apa dong. Kok gitu aja dipikirin?

Ya karena ia disetubuhi tanpa adanya cinta. Seijuurou sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol dan langsung saja menggrepe Kouki. Rupanya meski kesal dijadikan jaminan, mau tak mau, Kouki mulai mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Hei, sudah kewajiban seorang istri untuk mencintai suaminya meski sang suami adalah makhluk paling brengsek sedunia sekalipun kan? Oke, katakanlah Kouki maso karena bisa-bisanya mencintai orang yang hanya menganggapmu alat penghasil keturunan. Kouki menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda; mengucek cucian. Dan disaat itu pula Kouki kembali terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kan dirumah ini ada mesin cuci, ngapa gue ngucek baju dikamar mandi? Hadeeeeh… kebiasaan di rumah orangtua dibawa ke rumah mertua…"

Jika anda sadar duluan sebelum kalimat tadi terbaca, anda luar biasa. Serius.

Kouki membilas pakaian-pakaiannya yang menggunung dan membawanya ke mesin cuci. Disaat itu pula ia merasa pusing dan kesadarannya hilang seketika.

~~oo00oo~~

"Kau hamil, nanodayo."

Cabut nyawa Kouki sekarang.

Kouki menganga. Oke, katakanlah ia sedang berhalusinasi karena yang dia ingat ia habis ngucek cucian dan menemukan dirinya sudah ada di kamar bersama dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi sekaligus sahabat baik Seijuurou. Dan apa dia bilang tadi? Dia hamil?

_Daaamn_

"A-aku… hamil? S-serius…?" tanya Kouki tergagap. Ia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lima rius." Ujar Midorima. Kouki hampir saja tertawa dengan candaan Midorima, namun melihat raut wajahnya yang datar, ia mengira Midorima tidak bercanda. Ia Cuma mingkem.

"Kau harus jaga kesehatan, nanodayo. Kau tidak mau anak itu terluka, kan?"

Anak? Ah, ya…

Kouki hanya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Di satu sisi, ia jelas bahagia. Bisa mengandung seorang anak, bukankah itu berkah yang patut di syukuri? Tapi di satu sisi lainnya, ia tak yakin Seijuurou akan peduli meski benih yang kini ia kandung adalah anaknya—meski prosesnya ketika Akashi mabuk LOL—tapi mau apalagi. Ia tak punya pilihan.

"Andai saja ayahku tak berhutang…eh tapi hutangnya kan untuk sekolahku juga. Tapi—ahsudahlah." Keluh Kouki. Sekarang, ia yang bingung bagaimana mengatakannya pada sang Akashi Muda.

~~oo00oo~~

"Ah, Seijuurou-_san_. _Okaeri_."

Entah kenapa, Kouki merasa ia seperti bicara sendiri karena ia sendiri tak mendengar kata '_Tadaima_' dari mulut Seijuurou. Seijuurou hanya menatap Kouki malas sambil melepas jasnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Dengan sigap ia langsung mengambil jas hitam suaminya.

"Ne, Seijuurou-_san_. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan—"

"Kau hamil. Ya aku tau. Jaga saja anak itu sampai lahir." Potong Seijuurou seenaknya. Kouki hanya membelalak kaget. Hanya itu reaksinya?

"S-Seijuurou-_san_…"

"Kenapa lagi?"

Kouki hanya terdiam, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak… tak ada apa-apa."

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah Seijuurou tertidur, Kouki masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis. Entah kenapa ia menangis. Seijuurou menghinanya dan tak peduli padanya itu sudah biasa, tapi kenapa ia menangis?

Apa karena anak ini?

Atau Kouki sudah mencintai sosok Akashi Seijuurou terlalu jauh?

Kouki menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok. Isak tangis masih memenuhi ruangan kamarnya yang terlalu luas. Ia mengusap lantai di sampingnya. Begini dingin…

Ia jadi rindu kamar di rumahnya. Memang tak seluas ruangan ini, tapi begitu hangat. Ruangan itu penuh kenangan masa kecilnya. Ia ingat kertas ujian bernilai 100 yang dipajang di tembok kamarnya. Di samping tempat tidurnya. Ayahnya yang memajangnya disana. Ia juga masih ingat ketika ibunya merangkul tubuh kecilnya dan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Hingga sekarang telinganya masih bisa mendengar suara penyemangat ayahnya yang hangat, serta tangan halus ibunya yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

Tangan dingin Kouki mengelus perutnya dimana ada nyawa sedang bertumbuh dengan damai didalam sana. Diantara isak tangisnya, Kouki tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi ya…tetaplah disini."

~~oo00oo~~

Seharusnya tahun ini Kouki mengikuti ujian kelulusan, namun karena kehamilannya, ia terpaksa menunda hingga setahun berikutnya. Pihak sekolah sudah mengetahui pernikahannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka memberikan Kouki kompensasi. Ia bisa bersekolah sementara, tapi ketika kandungannya sudah menginjak empat bulan, Kouki disarankan cuti sekolah hingga bayinya lahir.

Reaksi para guru ketika tahu Kouki dijodohkan karena membayar hutang orangtuanya dan akan diceraikan begitu saja ketika sudah melahirkan keturunan Akashi bermacam-macam. Ada yang memberi semangat, ada yang hanya bisa menatapnya penuh simpatik (jujur, Kouki risih ditatap seperti itu), bahkan ada beberapa guru wanita yang dengan nistanya bertanya hal-hal aneh seperti 'Apakah Akashi Seijuurou liar ketika di ranjang?'

_DAFUQ_

Sementara Kouki hanya bisa tersenyum, tersenyum, dan tersenyum.

Disitu kadang Kouki merasa sedih.

Sore itu, Kouki pulang dengan kepala pening. Ia menolak supir keluarga Akashi menjemputnya. Meski teman-temannya tahu akan pernikahannya dengan penerus Akashi corp. itu, ia merasa tak enak dengan orang-orang disekolahnya. Haaah… Kouki dilemma, mama…

Sesampainya ia di rumah (atau lebih tepatnya istana), ia disambut beberapa maid yang sedang membersihkan rumah. Kouki membalasnya dengan mengangguk sopan. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang sudah jenuh. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi sebentar meski ini masih sore.

~~oo00oo~~

Air hangat memang selalu berhasil menenangkan pikirannya dari masalah. Ia tak pernah berpikir memakai jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Ia lebih suka mendinginkan kepalanya sebelum menyelesaikan masalah dengan tenang.

Tapi, rasa mual di perutnya membuatnya teringat satu hal:

Masalah ini tak akan pernah selesai sampai ia sendiri memutuskan bicara empat mata dengan suaminya.

Kouki ingin rasanya pulang ke rumahnya dan mewek di pelukan Mamakoto tersayang. Namun ia yakin kepalanya malah akan dijitak, jadi ia Cuma bisa gigit jari kaki (gigit jari biasa udah _mainstream_)

"Kalo udah gini mau curhat ke siapa coba…" keluh Kouki sambil menghela napas. Panjang umur, terdengar suara ketukan dari pintunya.

"Kouki-_sama_, ada telepon dari ibu anda."

"Baik! Tunggu sebentar!"

Ia buru-buru memakai pakaiannya dan berlari kecil kea rah telepon. Untung jarak antara telepon massal dengan kamarnya cukup dekat. Coba kalau di ruang tamu misalnya? Bayangkan betapa nistanya nafas Kouki karena rumah mereka yang luas bak istana Meksiko itu. Kouki mengambil telepon dan langsung tersenyum sumringah mendengar suara ibunya.

"Halo, ibu?"

"_Kouki? Kau baik-baik saja? kudengar kau hamil, ya?"_ terdengar suara sang ibu dari ujung telepon sana.

"Iya, aku baik. Ibu tau darimana?"

"_Dari guru-guru cewek sekolahmu."_

Kouki _facepalm_. Hashem kuadrat. Padahal tuh guru-guru fujoshi udah janji bakal tutup mulut. Tapi sisi positifnya, ia tak perlu mati-matian menjelaskan pada ibunya.

"Ah… b-begitu, ya… ahaha."

"_Hmm… baguslah. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa makan. Kalau merasa sehat tidak perlu minum obat ini-itu. Oh ya, jaga pola makanmu, jangan seperti dulu kadang makan, kadang tidak. Dan jangan asal makan! Istirahat yang cukup. Kalau bisa jangan terlalu lelah! Kalau kau mual bla-bla-bla-bla"_

Kouki _sweatdrop_. Ia sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain 'iya' jika sang ibu sudah memberi wejangan sakti. Dan haram hukumnya mengatakan hal selain 'Iya ibu, aku mengerti' apabila sedang dinasehati Mamakoto. Bedewe, author mau dong dinasehati Mamakoto… *ditabok*

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong ayah bagaimana?"

"_Hm? Ayahmu? Ooh… dia baik, kok."_

"_BUWEEEEHH! ANAK GUE UDAH DINODAI!"_

"_BACOT LO, TEPPEI! DIEM ATO GUE IKET LO DI MENARA SUTET!"_

"… _baik, komandan. Laksanakan komandan."_

Kouki tertawa kecil. Ia pikir ayah dan ibunya akan menjadi agak aneh semenjak ia pergi. Tapi nampaknya mereka masih baik-baik saja meski kadang penuh teriakan dan makian dan tiap malam berakhir desahan. Ayolah, itu siklus alami seluruh keluarga apalagi kalo seme-nya bego-bego mesum sedangkan uke-nya _tsundere _tingkat akut.

"_Kouki, kau tidak apa-apa? Kudengar suamimu jarang dirumah."_

"Ah, iya. Baik-baik saja, kok."

"_Tapi kudengar kalian tidak tidur seranjang."_

"Itu—"

"_Dan kudengar dari ibu-ibu tetangga katanya suamimu itu selalu bawa orang lain ke rumah."_

"Eh? Me-memang, sih… lagian sejak kapan ibu suka ngegosip bareng tetangga—"

"_Kau tidak mau disini dulu, Kouki? Ibu takut kau tidak baik-baik saja."_

"AKu baik-baik saja…"

"_Kau yakin?"_

Kouki terdiam. Ia sendiri tak yakin apa ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Tapi jika ia jujur, ibunya pasti akan khawatir dan marah-marah. Bahkan berujung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kouki tak mau ibunya khawatir.

"Iya, aku yakin."

"_Hm… baguslah. Kututup dulu. Istirahat yang cukup."_

"Iya. Ibu juga jaga kesehatan ya."

PIK

Sambungan ditutup.

Kouki menghela napas. Yak, perjalanan dimulai.

~~oo00oo~~

Seijuurou merutuk kesal. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kasar. Nampaknya, hatinya sedang kesal gegana (Gelisah Galau Merana) dilihat dari caranya menatap jalanan. Kalau saja jalanan itu makhluk hidup. Pasti jalanan itu sudah mati karena tatapan Seijuurou.

Garing? Okeh *plak*

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Ia mendatangi apartemen kekasihnya dan yang ia temukan justru sang kekasih—Kuroko Tetsuya—sedang bercumbu mesra bersama seorang pemuda pirang berseragam pilot. Ditambah lagi tatapan kekasihnya seolah sudah tak mengenalnya.

Dunia ini benci padanya. Itu yang tertanam pada pemikirannya.

Ia sudah paham. Dunia ini memang kejam, tapi apa sekejam ini?

Tidak, dunia tak kejam. Akashi Seijuurou lah yang kejam. Bumi hanya membalas perbuatannya.

Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Hatinya kacau oleh emosi. Memang seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah serius mengencani orang-orang.

Tapi ia mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan terakhir yang Seijuurou ingat, ia keluar jalur dan menabrak sebuah truk besar.

~~oo00oo~~

Kedua iris _heterokromatik_nya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan kilauannya yang indah. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Yang ia sadari pertama kali adalah warna putih, wewangian obat yang menyengat, dan suara _elektrokardiogram_ yang seolah menggema di ruangan kecil tersebut.

Ia menoleh kesampingnya. Yang ia temukan membuatnya terkejut.

Sosok istrinya—Akashi Kouki—sedang tertidur di sofa dengan perut yang sudah membesar.

Seijuurou mengerjap. Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri?

Kenapa dia ada disini?

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari sisinya. Istrinya sudah terbangun menampakkan iris kelereng berwarna kecokelatan. Kouki memutar kepalanya dan menepukan Seijuurou yang tengah menatapnya.

"S-Seijuurou-_san_?! Kau sudah sadar—ukkhh…" seru Kouki panik dan terpotong lenguhan kesakitan kecil.

"Hei, aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu panik." Ujar Seijuurou yang dibalas anggukan. Kouki menekan bel didekat ranjang Seijuurou dan beberapa suster beserta dokter langsung datang dan mengecek keadaan Seijuurou.

Setelah berbincang sedikit dengan Kouki, para suster itupun pergi. Kouki duduk perlahan di sisi ranjang Seijuurou. Seijuurou hanya diam menatap langit-langit sementara Kouki hanya diam menunduk dan mengelus perutnya.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Hampir delapan bulan."

"Oh."

Kembali hening.

"Hei."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Kouki mengerjap bingung. Ia menatap Seijuurou dan tersenyum.

"Seijuurou-_san _ini bicara apa? Saya tak mengerti." Ujar Kouki sambil tetap mengelus perutnya.

"Sudah berbulan-bulan aku tak sadarkan diri. Bukankah itu kesempatanmu untuk pergi dan mencari hidup lain?" tanya Seijuurou sambil menatap Kouki yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu. Seijuurou-_san_ itu kan suamiku. Dan tugasku adalah memenuhi janji setiaku pada Seijuurou-_san_, meski itu hanya sebatas kontrak untuk melunasi hutang ayahku."

Seijuurou mengerjap. Ia kagum. Sungguh. Meski Seijuurou mengabaikannya bahkan memperlakukannya dengan kasar sedemikian rupa, ia masih setia berada di sisinya, bahkan mau memberinya senyuman dan cinta.

Di satu sisi ia juga merasa bodoh. Ia malah merasa kesal hanya karena Tetsuya mengkhianatinya dan berpikir bahwa seluruh dunia membencinya. Nyatanya, ada seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan rela diperlakukan buruk olehnya tanpa dibayar.

Ia membuka mulutnya dan menatap Kouki. Namun mendadak, ia melihat Kouki meremas bajunya di bagian perut dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"S-Seijuurou-_san_… perutku sakit…"

"Hm? Itu ada toilet." Ujar Seijuurou polos sambil menunjuk toilet kamarnya.

"Bukan itu, bego! Uukkhh…"

"Lah terus gimana?"

"Uuuukkhh! A-aku mau melahirkan!"

"Melahirkan?"

"Iya!"

"Terus aku mesti gimana?"

"YA APA KEK! PANGGIL DOKTER, KEK! AAAKKHH! INI SAKIIT!"

Yah… sampai disini, jalan masih panjang.

Setidaknya untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

~~END~~

.

.

.

.

.

INI APA?! SERIUS GUE TANYA INI APAAAA!

Ekhem ekhem. halo para penjarah fandom Kurobas dan pecinta AKaFuri sekalian. Saya Lala-chan ssu. Panggil aja Lala-chan untuk yang belom kenal, untuk para seme kece bisa panggil dek Lala, atau untuk uke unyu bisa panggil mas ganteng *kibas rambut* *author ditabok*

Oke, disini sumpah karakternya OOC semua yah. Dan tolong jangan tanya kenapa pas lagi serius mendadak ada ajakarakternya berulah. Ini efek nonton Gintama. Huhuh…

Sayangnya gak ada prompt humor. Coba aja ada. Pasti ini masuk kategori itu. Mwahahaha.

Kuroko: Author, kenapa aku Cuma jadi karakter numpang lewat doang?

Lala: EH?! H-halo Kuro-_nyan_. Waah~~ sepatunya bagus deh…

Kuroko: Jangan alihin pembicaraan, author.

Kise: Kenapa aku terkesan seperti PHO sekaligus PRTO, _ssu_…

Murasakibara: PRTO itu apa?

Kise: Perusak Rumah Tangga Orang~~

All: *sweatdrop*

Midorima: Dan kenapa gue Cuma jadi karakter numpang kepo dan emosi doang woi nodayo?!

Lala: Mido-chin… itu…

Hanamiya: WOI, AUTHOR! KENAPA KARAKTER GUE JADI KAYAK GINI?!

Lala: Tapi seorang ibu itu memang harus begitu, Hanacchan~~

Kiyoshi: Kenapa gue dikatain pedofil bego melulu?

Lala: Itu nasib…

Furihata: Nasib gue kenapa digantungin begitu woi?!

Akashi: Dan gue gak sebrengsek itu!

*dan protes kian berdatangan*

Kyyaaahh! Readers, protes karakter-karakter pendukung fict ini dan karakter yang saya bikin nista kian banyak, jadi saya undur diri. Bagi para readers silahkan di review jika ingin dan semoga ini memenuhi syarat ya panitia~ maaf jika promptnya malah jadi terlalu tersirat bukan tersurat. RnR~~

All: AUTHOOOOOOOOOOR!

Lala: *kabur dengan ketjeh*

**JKT02042015**


End file.
